The Chronicles Of Kalos
by Zyphrost
Summary: Calem. A boy of 15 is called upon by Professor Sycamore to help his research. He is entrusted with a Pokémon and must travel the Kalos region with his friends. But what happens when Team Flare tries to take over the world? Stay tuned to find out... Rated T for violence
1. Chapter 1

**A short, typical intro. It's a bit slow but I tried to make some scenes comical. Please bear with me until the end of this fic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or the characters. They belong to Nintendo.**

"Aaaaaaah!"

There was a loud thump as my body hit the floor.

"What was that for, Fletchling?! You didn't have to drill a hole in my cheek!" I scolded the tiny robin Pokémon. It flew in circles around my head, laughing all the while.

"Calem? Sweetie? Breakfast's ready!" I heard my mother say.

"Coming!" I answered while glaring at Fletchling. As I walked down the stairs, I took in the fresh scent of pancakes on my plate.

"You better get ready, Calem. Your neighbours will be here any minute." Mom said. I slapped my hand on my face. I had recently moved from Castelia City in Unova to Vaniville Town here in Kalos. My neighbours were coming this morning to show me around and I forgot all about it!

I was in my pyjamas and hadn't changed yet, so after eating my pancakes, I went up to my room and changed in to my clothes. I looked at my fifteen year-old self in the mirror. My dark brown hair went down to my ears. Grey eyes filled my eye sockets. I had light skin which made my dark-coloured hair stand out.

The clothes I was wearing now were not a lot different from the ones I wore in Unova. I had a red cap on top of which I perched my sunglasses. A blue jacket had a white stripe running from my neck to my wrists. I wore blue jeans and black shoes and strapped a black bag around my neck. The contents of the bag would act as my inventory.

I went back down and heard a doorbell. Opening the door, I saw two girls. One was short and wore a pink shirt with black ribbons on it. She also wore denim shorts along with pink sandals. A pink and white bag hung from her neck. Her green eyes and brown pigtails gave her an energetic look. The other girl however looked a lot more mature and beautiful. I'm pretty sure my heart skipped a beat.

She wore a red hat and perched her sunglasses on top of them just like mine. Her dirty blonde hair was flowing down to her back. She wore a black shirt with a red skirt that stopped at her thighs. She was also wearing black sneakers and long grey stockings that went right up until her thighs, just above the knees. Her grey eyes looked similar to mine. She spoke up after I took in all the details.

"Hi! My name is Serena! I live next door." She introduced. She let out her hand for me to shake. I shook it a bit nervously. Her hand was as smooth as silk.

"The name's Calem." I introduced myself.

"And I'm Shauna!" The shorter girl said. "Nice to meet you!"

I reached out my hand for her to shake. She shook it, alright. She may have been small but she had a grip like iron and a shake like an earthquake.

"Nice to meet you, too." I said hesitantly. I took care to remember not to anger her after experiencing that handshake.

After we were done with the introductions, Serena had something to say to me.

"You know about Professor Sycamore, right? Well, he invited five kids from Vanville town to help in his research. You are one of them. Me and Shauna were also invited."

It took me a moment or two for it to sink in.

"So, where are the other two?" I asked

"Those two are waiting for us at the meeting place in Aquacorde town. We'll be leaving now and waiting for you at the meeting place, so don't be late!" Serena concluded.

"Okay, then. Bye."

The two girls left. I went inside for a quick snack and left the house in a hurry.

"Bye! Mom!" I waved goodbye to my mother and ran off to Aquacorde town. I walked around town and then saw a café where four people sat on a table. I recognised two of them to be Shauna and Serena. As I walked over to the table, Shauna spotted me and shouted

"Calem! Over here!"

I waved my hand in the air to let them know I acknowledged. I went up to the empty seat and sat down next to Serena. Shauna then proceeded to introduce me to the two other boys. One was short and had ginger-coloured hair. He wore a grey shirt, black pants, and green shoes and had a matching green backpack. The other boy was quite large and… fat. He was wearing a black shirt, orange shorts, white shoes and a yellow bag.

"This is Trevor. He never misses a single question on his tests, but he's a little shy…" Shauna said as she looked over to the short boy.

"And this is Tierno! He's got some serious dance moves." She continued as she motioned to the large boy.

"I feel that we are a closer crew if we call each other by nicknames! I think I'll call you-"

"Cal! I choose Cal! Even though I'd prefer Calem, Cal still works for me!" I said.

"Great! Though that was a bit rushed," Shauna mumbled out the last part.

Trevor finally spoke up.

"Now let's get to the main thing. Professor Sycamore is going to entrust us with Pokémon and you get to choose your partner. Me and Tierno already got ours so that leaves Calem, Serena and Shauna."

He told Tierno to take something out from his bag. Now Tierno had three Pokéballs in his hand and threw them up in the air. White beams shot out from the containers and landed on the ground. The white beams transformed into three Pokémon.

"Since Calem's new here, it's only fair that he gets first pick." Tierno said.

"So. Calem. What's it going to be? The Grass-type, Chespin, the Fire-type, Fennekin, or the Water-type Froakie?" Trevor asked.

**Cliffhanger? Well, tough luck. The story I'm writing is different from the one in the game. Choices, Pokémon, ****battles and other things will be based off of my imagination and not so much the game. R&R, F&F.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long, but here's the next chapter. Enjoy :)**

I bent down to the little bubble frog Pokémon and asked him

"Froakie, how would you like to be my partner?"

The blue Pokémon looked at me with huge joyous eyes.

"Froooooooo!" It lunged at my neck and put its tiny little arms around me.

"Okay, then. Shauna, I believe it's your turn?" Trevor asked.

"Yep! And I know who I'll choose. It's going to be… Chespin, I choose you!" Shauna said with great enthusiasm. The spiny nut Pokémon looked at Shauna and then cried out-

"Chespiiiin!" before running towards Shauna. It was Serena's turn and the only one left was Fennekin, the fox Pokémon. Serena held it up in both hands and said

"Did I really have a choice? Anyway, I'm just happy that I got the one I wanted."

"Now, for the important part. Professor Sycamore said that us with each of our Pokémon have to collect data on all the other Pokémon in Kalos. Just like Red in Kanto, Hilbert and Hilda in Unova and so on. Instead of writing the data down, he made it easy for us. The Pokédex. He says that once we capture a Pokémon, the device will automatically record its data. Right now the Pokédexes have the data of only five Pokémon. Our starters. So Tierno will hand out the Pokédexes and this meeting will be over." Trevor explained.

I looked at Froakie in my arms and then looked at Tierno who was taking something out from his bag. After a moment he held 3 red devices in his hand. He handed them out to me, Shauna and Serena.

"These are the Pokédexes. Check them out." Trevor suggested. I held mine in my hand and pointed it to Froakie_. "__Froakie, the Bubble Frog Pokémon. From its chest and back, Froakie creates bubbles called Frubbles, which act as a cushion and soften the blow of an opponent's attack." _

"Woah. That is SWEET! But, Trevor, why is the colour of my Froakie different from the one in the Pokédex?" I asked.

"I completely forgot! You see, Pokémon which have different coloured skin are called Shiny Pokémon. They are very hard to find in the wild. Some shiny Pokémon are bred from normal parents but they are mostly found in the wild." Trevor answered.

"So… I have a shiny Pokémon? AWESOME!" I exclaimed. As I was leaving, Shauna came up to me along with everyone else.

"Calem! I want to have my first Pokémon battle with you!" She said. I was kind of surprised at first but I accepted her challenge.

"Froakie, get ready for our first battle. Because I choose you!" I shouted and Froakie who was sitting on my shoulder jumped off and landed on the ground. Shauna's Chespin ran into the battlefield. I didn't back down even though I had a type disadvantage. I started the battle with an attack.

"Froakie, Quick Attack." The bubble frog rapidly smashed into the Shauna's poor Chespin.

"No! Chespin, Pin Missile!" Chespin's spikes glowed white and shot out, well, like missiles.

"Froakie, jump" My Pokémon instantly obeyed and jumped up to dodge the incoming attack. "Now use bubble." Mid-air, its mouth puffed up and Froakie released a swift stream of pain.

"Chespin, use Vine Whip to destroy the bubbles!" Shauna said but she was too late. The bubbles hit Chespin but barely did damage because Chespin was a Grass-type, meaning that Water-type attacks did half the damage.

"Alright, Froakie. Another Quick Attack. Follow up with Water Pulse." I ordered my Pokémon. With lightning reflexes it jumped to attack Chespin. After a hard hit to the gut, Chespin was barely left standing, but Froakie wasn't done yet. It made huge orbs of water in both hands and slammed them on to Chespin. There was a huge explosion and a lot of smoke. Once it cleared, Chespin was lying on the floor, unconscious while Froakie remained unscathed. Shaun sighed and managed to accept defeat. She shook hands with me and Froakie buried its head in my neck in pleasure as everyone was amazed at the sight of the battle.

"Great job, Froakie! Although I've seen a lot of Pokémon battles, your attacks were more powerful than they are supposed to be… I wonder why…" I thought out loud. A moment later Trevor answered my thought.

"You see, this Froakie has the ability Protean, which allows Froakie to change its type according to the type of the move it used, allowing the moves to increase in power by 50%, unlike Torrent which other Water-type starters have." He explained.

"So my Froakie is not only Shiny but has a rare ability as well? Awesome! I'm glad I picked you, Froakie." I said to my, partner whose chest was puffed with pride.

"Wait! I want to battle Calem next! He gets a unique starter and I want to show him that mine is just as powerful!" Serena's voice rang out. I was shocked. I guess everyone has their dark sides, huh. I saw her brow creased in a frown which didn't match her beautiful facial features. She put her hands on her hips as she waited for me to answer her challenge.

"Serena, I won without breaking a sweat against an opponent with a type advantage over me. Imagine how easily I would win if I was the one with the type advantage. Although I never turn down a challenge, I wouldn't want your Pokémon to be harmed. Chespin is in really bad shape and if you're okay with that for your dear Fennekin, be my guest and battle me…"

**Short chapter but the first actual bit of action. And BTW the reason I made that Froakie Shiny _and _with Protean is because my Froakie through X and Y was like that. NO soft resetting. Anyways, the next chapter should be out by next week. Be patient and R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter took me a shorter time to write and post. But here it is. Enjoy :)**

As I spoke my words, Serena looked over hesitantly to her Fennekin. I knew she was afraid. Her Pokémon looked at her as if saying "_Whatever choice you make, I'm with you." _We both saw that and knew what Serena's next move was going to be. She advanced with her challenge and spoke.

"Calem, by the time I'm done with you, you might as well give up on being a Pokémon trainer." Serena didn't seem at all intimidating with that adorable voice and free-flowing hair of hers. Nevertheless, life isn't ever fun if I didn't toy with people every now and then. Even if that person was someone who I really liked.

"Ooooh... I'm scared. What are you going to do? Spray my eyes with perfume? Heh. Tell you what, if you beat me, I won't bother you ever again. Deal?" I expected silence but for some reason, it always stayed away from me.

"Deal. Better get ready _Cal. _I'm not one to lose. You speak with such bold words, but can you back them up?"

"I _always _do. Alright, then. Froakie. Ready for another battle?" The little frog Pokémon gave me a quick glance as if to say _"Are you kidding me?! Let's GOOOOOOO!" _and it jumped off my shoulder and in front of Fennekin who was already on the battle field.

"Fennekin, be careful 'cuz Froakie's not holding back this time, are ya buddy?" I said as Serena tensed her muscles. I let Fennekin have the first move.

"Fennekin, let's give them a whooping! Flame Charge!" Serena's Pokémon stamped its feet on the ground and drew up dust all in the matter of time it took itself to cloak itself in flames and charge its tiny body towards Froakie.

"Froakie, you KNOW you're faster. Show them that boosting their speed won't help them. Quick Attack!"

"Froo!" My Froakie instantly became shrouded in a white Aura that glowed brighter than when I faced Shauna and swiftly dashed towards the charging foe.

"NOW!" Within the blink of an eye, Froakie leapt to Fennekin's side before leaping behind and slamming onto the ground ahead of it. A cloud of smoke rose up and surprisingly, both looked unharmed.

"Phew! That was close! See, Calem? I'm smart, too. The moment Froakie was about to make contact, I ordered my Fennekin to stop in its tracks. The flames of the attack died out leaving that smoke. The _BOOM _ that you heard was your Froakie hitting the ground at lightning speed. It would have been an instant loss if the attack had hit. But now, the _real _battle has begun. Fennekin, Psybeam!" Serena explained as she ordered her Pokémon to attack.

"What?!" I exclaimed. "Froakie, counter with Water Pulse!"

The fox Pokémon charged up a multi-coloured beam in its mouth and fired it, nearly hitting Froakie, but my Pokémon had the sense to jump to the right as it charged up huge spheres of water in its arms.

"YES!" But the attack wasn't over yet. Boosting the speed of her Pokémon not only sped up Fennekin. It sped up the reaction time as well. The Psybeam hit the ground behind Froakie causing it to misfire and the Water Pulse hit the dirt beside Fennekin. Both Pokémon flinched for a moment before continuing. Serena pushed a stray strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Fennekin, rapid fire Ember and Psybeam! Go, go, go, GOOOOOO!" Serena was just as confident as I was but I wasn't about to give up. Not when I had just started to warm up. The beams were flying all over the place unable to catch Froakie. The attacks were hitting the buildings that Froakie used as spots to leap from. Froakie was nowhere near giving up. It was constantly dodging the attacks like there's no tomorrow.

Eventually, Froakie slowed down and one of the Psybeams knocked it off the building it tried to leap off. Froakie fell onto the ground, lying on its stomach.

"NO!" Fennekin was charging up a huge Ember attack which it released. It looked as if Froakie was going to be swept away! The attack made hard contact. There was a cloud of smoke. Serena swiftly put on her glasses as a shield for her eyes. I stood there waiting to see if my plan worked. Once the smoke cleared, Froakie was not there, yet it was a Frubble imitation of Froakie! I had secretly murmured to Froakie to hide once it had made a Frubble imitation of itself. See? Frubble did have a use. Froakie jumped off a rooftop of a building it had chosen for its hiding spot and landed on the battle field. Aquacorde town would be a great spot for hide-and-seek.

"Fro, fro. Froakie!" My Pokémon said over to the other Pokémon with a sly smirk across its face.

"Fen, fenna. Fennekeeeen!" It replied with a low growl.

"Froakie, use Quick Attack!" Again, Froakie was glowing with a strong white Aura.

"Fennekin, Flame Charge!"Fennekin stamped its feet on the ground as it drew up dust and cloaked itself in flames. Both Pokémon were ready to charge. They both flew through the air as the attacks collided. A huge explosion seemed to push all the air around it away. Dust and smoke was the only things I could see. The dust was flying everywhere and Serena and I could barely keep our balance. I put up my arm to shield myself from the dust and Serena clutched her hat to keep it from flying away.

Once the smoke cleared, Froakie was standing limply and grasping its left shoulder and wincing in pain. Fennekin was puffing out smoke from its ears.

"Alright, Fennekin! Ember with all your might!" Serena commanded. Her finger was pointed towards Froakie.

"Froakie, spin on the ground on your back and use Bubble!" I countered. As Froakie spun, the bubbles grew into a tornado that could be used as an offence as well as a defence. The embers harmlessly hit the wall of bubbles and deflected. My turn was one I didn't want to waste.

"Froakie, let's use a combo move! Use Water Pulse, and spin! While spinning use Bubble to use as armour and then use Quick Attack to launch yourself!" I commanded my Pokémon while smirking, looking at Serena's horror-struck face. I brushed my nose with my thumb as Serena grit her teeth not knowing what to do. Shauna was clutching the seat of the bench she was sitting on. Trevor was carefully examining the attack as if trying to predict the outcome. Tierno was fidgeting with his fingers and biting his lip. No one expected that move.

Froakie spun quickly and surrounded itself with bubbles as armour. The orbs in its hands were growing larger by the second. Once those two parts of the attack were perfected, the look of shock on everyone's faces grew. Froakie launched itself as fast as lightning. As the attack was about to make contact, Froakie pushed the Water Pulse out of its hand onto Fennekin as the rest of the attack made contact. The increased reaction time was not going to stop this move.

A huge explosion and a loud noise like an eruption was heard and all I could see was Froakie standing there like a champion while Fennekin lay on the ground, unconscious. It was badly scarred and bruised. It was only after the battle that I realised that I had almost killed Fennekin.

"Fennekin! Are you alright?!" Everyone shouted in unison. Serena ran up to Fennekin and picked it up in her arms.

"Wait a second. I might have a couple revives and potions in my bag." Trevor said as he ravaged through his bag. He gave the medicine to Serena who gave it to Fennekin. Fennekin looked at her with a weak smile as she applied the medicine. After a minute or two, Fennekin was feeling much better, although it wasn't fully healed. A few days rest was what it needed. Trevor also handed me a letter. He said it was from Professor Sycamore and that I was supposed to deliver it to my mother

"Calem, I can clearly see why you're better than me. Your tactics and attacks include no mercy. It was my fault for putting Fennekin in that situation. One day, though. I'll beat you!" Serena said to me. I laughed at that last statement.

"Well, Serena. I'd like to see you try…"

**Nice battle? Yes? No? Could use a little more flavour? Review and tell me what you think. Thanks a lot for the 200 views, guys. It'd be awesome if you guys who read the story could fav and follow the story as well. Bye for now! Ciao...**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter took me a longer time, but here it is! Enjoy!**

"That battle was intense. Froakie, you did an awesome job. I'll never tell Serena how close she came to beating me, though." I thought out loud as I walked home to deliver the letter to my mother. I walked in to the house to find my mother collapsed on the floor next to the stove.

"MOM! What happened?!" I rushed over to her side and Froakie jumped of my head, next to my mom. I carried her to her room and put her down. I waited there a few minutes until she woke up.

"Mom, why were you on the floor like that? I was so worried," I asked. She told me how she had been working so hard to make dinner for the neighbours and how hot it was in the kitchen.

"I had just finished making the dinner and was about to invite them but I was too tired and fainted. Sorry for worrying you," she explained. I gave her the letter from the Professor and she read it.

"Lucky you! You get to go on a Pokémon journey. I'm not stopping you. Say, could you go over to the neighbours and invite them for dinner? It would be great considering this is your last night staying at home before going on a journey," she requested.

"Sure. And thanks for letting me go on the journey, Mom." I walked out of the room towards the door, I heard a low, grumbling noise. Fletchling, who was perched on the doorframe, looked at me with curiosity. The noise was there again, only louder this time. It took me a few seconds before realising what the noise was. It was coming from my stomach! I totally forgot that I hadn't eaten anything since breakfast! I sweatdropped and nervously said to Fletchling.

"Maybe I should have something to eat before I go. Heh heh…" I just grabbed a couple of strips of Militank meat and ran out, chewing the beef strips in my mouth. Froakie was reluctant to go in its Pokéball but I convinced it to in the end.

I proceeded towards Aquacorde town. I never thought of this before but I never really looked around much. I headed north.

"Might as well get some potions before I leave." I turned east and saw a potion shop.

"Hello! What may I help you with?" The salesperson seemed like a nice person.

"I'll have 5 potions, please." The clerk handed my potions to me and I went outside.

"Huh." I looked to my right and saw a Pokéball shop. I went inside and bought a few Pokéballs. Luckily, since I bought 10, I get a Premier Ball as a bonus.

I walked out of the shop and out of Aquacorde Town. As I walked down the stairs leading out of Aquacorde Town, a huge man stopped me to offer some "advice".

'Hey, kid! Be careful in the tall grass. Wild Pokémon can jump at you out of nowhere while you're in that place." I just nodded and walked past him, into the depths (not really) of route 2…

I decided to let Froakie out of its Pokéball and give it some freedom.

"Frooooooo! Froak, froak, ki fro!"

"Hehe. Seems like you're excited. Let's keep going."

I walked onwards and saw Shauna and Serena standing there near the tall grass. It seemed like Serena was explaining something to Shauna.

"… so you have to throw the Pokéball once- Hey! It's Calem! Come on over here! I was just teaching Shauna how to catch a Pokémon! Why don't you join us?" Serena's rippling voice caught my attention. I walked towards them.

_Why do I feel like my stomach's in a knot?_ I thought as my shaking hands clutched the hem of my jacket to keep myself from toppling over. Serena had enchanted me with her spell. I wish I wasn't nervous around Serena. What she said next broke her hold on me.

"So, I'll teach you how you catch a Pokémon, too." I snorted and regained my usual self.

"Yyyyeahh… As if I need a lesson on that. Don't be so weird and I'll do a live demonstration for you guys. Froakie, why don't we find a friend to play with?" Froakie ran into the tall grass and searched around in it. Froakie got impatient and pounced onto a random patch of grass where an angry Bunnelby awaited.

The battle began.

"Froakie, Bubble!" Froakie leaned its head back and brought it back hard with a beam of bubbles coming out of its mouth. The attack seemed like a perfect hit but Bunnelby retaliated with a powerful Mud-Shot. The attacks collided and left a cloud of smoke. Bunnelby wasn't even phased.

"Woah, Serena. That little thing seems to be putting up a better fight than Fennekin," I said with a teasing grin on my face. "But we're not done yet. Froakie, Water Pulse!" Quick as a flash, an orb of water was present in Froakie's arms. Not a second had passed before that orb hit Bunnelby.

"Let's see if Bugs Bunny can stand up to that." Bunnelby was standing limply, bruised to near unconsciousness. With a battle cry, it stood upright and started to glow.

"You have GOT to be kidding me…" Bunnelby was evolving! It grew larger, fatter, more muscular and intimidating. Soon, it was larger than me. The evolution to Diggersby was complete.

"Arceus, please help me. That thing is _massive_! How do I beat it? Think, think…" Growing more and more tense I looked at Serena and Shauna, who looked horrified. Then I got it. Diggersby was a ground type, meaning it would be weak to Water-type moves.

"Froakie, Diggersby is big but can fall hard. Knock it over with a Water Pulse!" Again, Froakie created orbs of water and smashed them onto Diggersby's face. The force of the attack knocked Diggersby over. It was down and I knew that this was my chance.

"Go Pokéball!" I threw a Pokéball that I had readied in my hand. The Pokéball got Diggersby inside. It shook from side-to-side three times before a sparkle notified me that I had successfully caught that monster.

"Phew. Tough work. I gave you two a demonstration of how to catch a Pokémon so now I think I'll go inside the forest." Looking at their faces, I saw that they were awestruck by the battle. To break the spell, I said something that would surprise them.

"Guys? Ugh. I'll give one of you Diggersby as a gift. Choose who gets it." Shauna's hand shot up and I handed the Pokéball to her. Serena walked ahead into Santalune Forest with Shauna and I close behind…

**Surprised? Me, too. I was listening to some heavy bass music and I realised that the type of music you listen to affects the way you write and what you write. Great job on helping me it 250 views within the first hour of releasing the previous chapter. I would love it if you guys could Review, Fav and Follow this story, too. Be patient and wait for the next chapter. Until then, ciao...**


End file.
